


Is Forever Okay?

by irishgirl321



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klaroline, New Orleans, season finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirl321/pseuds/irishgirl321
Summary: Caroline Forbes had loved many men in her life, and had even married one. But he wasn’t the one who smiled at her in her dreams, who danced with her in an empty ballroom when she closed her eyes. None of them had understood her like he had, had looked into her soul and seen the very essence of Caroline. And she’d understood him too, in a way that had frightened and confused her.orI add to the series finale of The Originals in a desperate attempt to fix it.





	Is Forever Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this contains spoilers for the Originals 5x13. So stop reading now. Right here. Before I spoil stuff.
> 
> I will admit that I stopped watching both TVD and The Originals a few years back, but I happened across the final scene of the The Originals today and it made me so upset. As someone who shipped Klaroline since Klaus first showed an interest in Caroline on TVD, I was heartbroken by it. They deserved so much better (and don't even get me started on Elijah). Anyhow, the ending to the show was the worst, but Julie Plec seems to not like giving us nice things in the end. (Sorry if you're reading this Julie.) Basically I got worked up enough to write something about a show that I have not watched for years, that's how much I loved/love Klaroline. So I'm here to remedy it as best I can. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> *WARNINGS: Major character death, suicide*
> 
> I wrote this to the song 'A Thousand Years,' so if you wanna shtick it on to set the mood, please do.

When the time came, it happened on her terms. She’d always liked to be in control, and that extended to include her death too. It was a few centuries later. After her friends and family had all passed. Alaric had gone first, being the eldest. Eleven years later, Bonnie had followed. She’d gone happily, knowing that Enzo was waiting for her on the other side. Damon went a year after, which was very rough on Elena. But she had had her son and daughter, along with her grandchildren to help see her through it. And Caroline, Caroline had come back after Alaric passed. Elena departed seven years after her husband, and Matt slipped away a few months after her. Then all of Caroline’s friends were gone, but she still had her daughters.

She knew it was going to be hard, but she hadn’t realised exactly how difficult it was to watch them grow old. When their time eventually came, it took her three years to go a day without crying. It made her feel lonely. Like she had no one left. But that wasn’t true either.

Hope came looking for her immediately, upon hearing news of the twin’s death. She had implored Caroline to go back to New Orleans with her, but Caroline had the school still, so she said no. Sixty years passed before Caroline finally passed command to someone else, packed a bag, and headed south.

When she first stepped out onto the Louisiana streets, eyes focused on the ground to avoid slipping on beads or fallen banners, she felt a pang deep in her chest. The last time she had been there was with _him_ after all. Out of everyone she’d lost, she had spent the least amount of time with him. But for some reason he was one of the people she thought about most.

Caroline Forbes had loved many men in her life, and had even married one. But he wasn’t the one who smiled at her in her dreams, who danced with her in an empty ballroom when she closed her eyes. None of them had understood her like he had, had looked into her soul and seen the very essence of _Caroline_. And she’d understood him too, in a way that had frightened and confused her while he was still alive. Now that he was gone, the absence of that raw connection just made her ache.

He had promised to show her the world, and then he had died before he could make good on his word. It made her hate him, it made her miss him even more.

Hope reminded her of him, though less prone to violent outbursts. Caroline stayed with her for a while, enjoying the familiarity of someone she had known for a while. They were roughly the same physiological age, though Caroline still treated her in an almost motherly manner. It was hard not to, she had looked after Hope for a good chunk of her childhood. Eventually, the time came to part. Caroline had decided to go, to see the world. To make good on what Klaus had promised her, even if he wasn’t there

They said goodbye, and Caroline set off. It took her three centuries before she was satisfied with exploring, before she felt the desire to return home as nearly unbearable. A lot had changed. Mystic Falls became a small city. The Salvatore Boarding House still remained, however, untouched by time. With a pang of guilt, she’d gone to the graveyard. It had only just occurred to her that she hadn’t thought of Stefan in a long time.

Another few centuries passed, as she headed to new places and saw new people. However, after 900 years she had enough. She missed her friends. She missed her family. And she missed him. It was time.

She wanted to go, but she didn’t want it to hurt. She wanted it to be as quick and painless as possible. Of course, there was the slight fear that wouldn’t find peace. She’d been a good person for most of her life, but that little fear that she wasn't good enough always lingered. Still, she had pushed it to the side. She got a stake, headed to the forest, and she waited for sunrise. It came up on the horizon, slowly pulling into the sky above. A mixture of orange and pink and purple. Sighing to herself, she kept her eyes fixed on the horizon as she adjusted the wood in her sweaty palm. She’d gripped the stake in her right hand, aware of the wood pressing her daylight ring into her skin. _Breathe, Caroline. Just breathe._ With a quick motion, she brought it to her chest.

There were a few seconds of pain, where her body heaved and decayed as she still drew breath, but she embraced it. A lightness came over her, white filled her vision, and then she followed the sun up, into the clouds.

 ***

When the light around her faded, she found herself standing alone on a street. Small buildings, stuck tightly together framed the cobbled road in a straight line, while ornate balconies overlooked her. Streamers hung overhead, in the air, and lay on the ground by her feet. She could see beads there too, from where a necklace had burst or where they’d been thrown in celebration. They were bright, colourful. Neon signs hung from windows and awnings, and the sound of muffled jazz filled the air.

She turned on her heel, taking it all in as a small smile graced her face. She’d been hoping she’d end up here, fearing that she’d instead wind up at the Salvatore Boarding House. She had promised to love Stefan forever, and she did. But she had come to realise that she loved someone else more.

Someone who got her from the start. They’d been drawn to each other at first sight, and then time and time again. Stefan had been her friend, her lover, and finally her husband. Klaus had been so much more. She had never felt like she had to try and impress him, that she had to work to not be second best. She was simply herself with him.

A few doors down, a bell tinkled. She looked around just in time to see a figure step out of a brightly coloured shop, eyes fixed on the ground. He was wearing a long black coat, and a red shirt underneath, only visible to her by the swaying of his jacket as he walked. Even if she hadn't seen the profile of his face she would recognise that signature look anywhere. Turning away without noticing her, he began to stride down the street.

Unable to move, unable to speak, she simply stared after him.

A breeze stirred the air, gently pushing her blonde hair into her face.

He froze.

She saw his shoulder stiffen, and then he turned slowly, his head lifting as he did. His gaze fastened on her, and it was like a bolt of lightning shot through her. Blue eyes met hers disbelievingly. For a few moments, they simply stared at one another. Then he smiled, that familiar smirk she’d burned into her memory curving his lips upwards in a cheeky grin.

“It took you long enough,” he called softly, the melody of his English accent reaching her ears.

She laughed slightly, knowing her eyes were glistening with tears. “I figured I’d give you a few centuries to pine for me,” she retorted, reaching up to brush a strand of hair back behind her ear. “They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.”

There was a sudden whoosh of air, and then he was right in-front of her. She jumped slightly, caught off guard, but stayed put. His eyes roved over her face, drinking her in. Inside her chest, her heart began to beat faster. Everything was surreal. She felt his fingers knock her hand away as he himself brushed the blonde lock away from her face.  

“I yearned more for you with each passing day,” he told her simply. His voice was husky, barely suppressed emotion there.

“Klaus,” she whispered, marvelling at the exhilaration of his name on her lips after all this time.

His other hand came to rest on the small of her back, moving her closer to him. “Caroline,” he responded softly, and the way he said it made her shiver. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

She knew what he meant. That her ‘peace’ had meant being here with him, and not anyone else. Not her daughters, not Stefan Salvatore, not with her mother and her friends. Him.

“I had a while to think about it,” she joked quietly, placing one of her own hands on his chest, while the other wrapped around the back of his neck. “I was right when I said you weren’t the villain of my story. It was because you were always meant to be my happy ending.” She saw him swallow as his throat constricted, and had to fight to retain her comosure as well. Taking a deep breath, she finally allowed herself to say the words she’d held on to for so long. “I love you, Klaus.”

For a moment he just stared at her, before releasing a shaky breath. Then his mouth was on her’s, and he was kissing her. It was different from the other times that they had kissed. This was filled with everything that had been unspoken, feelings that had been pent up for nearly a thousand years. He held her tightly, one hand on her back, the other in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck, welding him to her as she allowed herself to melt into him. His touch was incredible, making her hair stand on end while calming her all at once.

The wind whipped around them stronger now. Something shifted around them, and she knew it was things falling into place. Fate finally aligning after being denied for so long. She knew that he could feel it too. Eventually, they had to draw back for air.

His forehead rested against hers, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling softly. His own eyelids flickered open. “I’ve waited a long time to hear you say that.”

“Better late than never, right?”

“Right,” he chuckled, before sighing contentedly. “Caroline Forbes, you were without a doubt one of two very best things that ever happened to me.”

“Klaus Mikaelson, right back at you.”

He laughed, throwing his head back to reveal white teeth. Stepping away from her, he reached down and took hold of her hand. His fingers were warm in her own, and she gripped him tightly, not willing to let go ever again. He took a step away, turning back to face her as he did.

“I suppose you need a place to stay,” he teased, tugging her playfully after him.

“Yes, if that would be alright,” she responded with a wry smile, biting her bottom lip as she followed.

“Of course. May I ask for how long?” He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear her say it.

She blushed, suddenly feeling shy. “Is forever okay?”

“Forever is perfect, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that she does get to go see the twins, her mom and her friends too, but that in the afterlife she lives with Klaus. I never got into the whole Steroline thing, I felt it was pushed too much by the writers when Nina left the show, and I much preferred Stefan and Caroline as friends.  
> #Klaroline4eva as 15 year old me would have said!


End file.
